Hero from the orbit
by daedricspartan
Summary: After the events of Halo 3, when Chief and Cortana are drifting in unknown space, they sucked into a wormhole and they land on a zombie infested Earth were the only shred of military and government left is S.H.I.E.L.D, Master Chief must find them and survive the zombie ridden Earth and bring hope to the remaining humans and metahumans, and become their savior.
1. Chapter 1, Rude awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Marvel zombies, Halo and all its characters belong to Bungie, while Marvel zombies and all its characters belong to Marvel. I am not making any profit from this story it is just for fun. This story takes place after the events of Halo 3, when Master Chief and Cortana are drifting in unknown space and they get sucked into a wormhole which leads them into the Marvel zombies universe. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter 1, Rude Awakening**

"Chief, Chief wake up!" Cortana says to Master Chief. "What is it Cortana?" Chief says with a sigh.

"Were heading closer to a planet, my scanners says that its Earth, although it is a Earth from another time period, it also says that we are in a parallel universe. Not the Earth we know."

Chief grunts than says "How is that possible, and get me out of this cryonic sleep chamber." Cortana restores his suit functions and opens the chamber.

"To answer your question, we were drifting in unknown space for a while, and we went into a wormhole."  
"A wormhole?" Chief said with derision. Cortana then replied,  
"Think of it as a portal that break the laws of physics by transporting us to a different place, time, and universe."  
Chief responded with,  
"Can we get out somehow, and go back to our universe?"  
"I wish it was that easy Chief." Cortana said with a solemn tone in her voice.  
The ship got into Earth's orbit and was quickly falling to Earth. Chief got Cortana and put her back in his helmet while the loudspeakers were blaring, "**FALLING INTO ORBIT!**"  
Cortana said, "Hurry Chief to the escape pods!" He quickly got into the nearest one and ejected, while the back end of _Forward unto Dawn_ fell to the Earth with a sudden impact. Chief and Cortana' s pod landed in New York, Stark tower to be exact. The pod crash landed on the roof going through it and stopping after 3 floors. Chief grabbed an BR55HB SR battle rifle and 120 rounds of ammunition, two fragmentation grenades, and a m6c handgun with 60 rounds of ammunition off the wall he pressed the button that opened the door, the door flung open and landed six feet in front of the pod.

Chief walks out of the pod, BR ready scans his surroundings.  
"Cortana? Where are we?  
"My scanners says we are in New York city in something called Stark tower."  
"I've never heard of it before."  
"Neither have I, it must be normal here."  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" a voice said.  
Chief turned around swiftly and pointed his BR at a man in a red/gold metal suit, with his hands raised aiming at Master Chief. Chief said,  
"Who are you!" The man in the metal said,  
"Nice suit! Where did you get it?" Chief was not pleased and said,  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
"You didn't answer mine!"  
"I don't have time for games, were am I and what year is it?"  
"You don't know what happened here? Take a seat my friend we much to talk about." Master chief lowered his BR and leaned his back on a wall while he listened to the man in the metal suit talk about how a zombie plague infested the whole world, and turning super heroes and villains into cannibalistic, undead monsters, that search the Earth looking for humans to feed on. Master Chief said,  
"So what's your name any way?" The man replied,  
"Tony Stark, you can call me Ironman."  
"Good to meet you Ironman, you can call Chief."

Ironman chuckled and looked out the window, he saw a horde of undead, luckily no undead super heroes. Ironman than said,  
"Uh-oh, we got company."  
"What do mean?"  
"A horde, thank God that none of the super hero zombies are out there."  
"Let's lock and load then."  
"Remember, aim for the-Gah!" A arrow pierced the upper portion of his collarbone. Chief took out the arrow and put a cloth he found on the floor to cover the wound. It was too late Stark died from blood loss. Chief looked at the horde and saw a man wearing a purple outfit with a bow and arrow. Chief took climbed through the hole that the pod made and he aimed down his BR, he put it on semi-automatic for long range accuracy. He shot a ghoul center mass three times, blood splattered on the zombie next to him and his organs start to fall out but he didn't drop. He then aimed for his head, one shot blew the ghouls head off with a red mist of blood and brain matter. There were hundreds more, so he climbed down the building and made a run for it.

"Cortana, this place is hell, we have to leave!"  
"I know Chief you need to find a ship that can go into deep space and that has a cryonic sleep chamber!"  
"Is it possible? The technological advances on this version of Earth is to outdated!"  
"That's not true, while you and Stark were talking I hacked into his computer systems and he had that technology, but not here, it is in something called S.H.I.E.D. It's on there helicarrier."  
"So all we have to do is find this _helicarrier_?" When he said he heard someone grunting and he saw the man who shot Stark flip over a car and snarl at Master Chief. He said,  
"I'm hungry for human crab, get it a tough shell but JUICEY MEAT! You know face the Hawkeye! Chief readied his BR and set on 3 burst for this one, he opened fire, Hawkeye was fast and dodged eight out of nine bullets fired the ninth bullet pierced his kneecap, making a cloud of blood and bone and a exit wound as big as a baseball. Hawkeye shot three arrows at his armor, Chief was not impressed until he heard beeping and a explosion. His shields were down and he emptied a entire magazine on Hawkeye shooting his chest, arm, and stomach. Hawkeye's arm could not handle the 9.5X40MM round and his left arm blew off in a red gore cloud of blood, bone , arteries, and rotten muscle. Hawkeye was angry and charged Chief, Chief quickly acted with six rounds to the head. Hawkeye's body dropped and the bloody mush that was left of his head squirted out blood and wet the city streets. Chief hijacked a military grade Humvee and drove to the nearest gun shop.

**To be continued. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, leave a review and tell me what you think, I would love to know.**


	2. Chapter 2, Back to reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Marvel Zombies, Halo and all its characters belong to Bungie, while Marvel Zombies and all its characters belong to Marvel. I am not making any profit from this story, it is just for fun. In this chapter, Chief and Cortana search the city for any trace of a military compound that has not been a banded or overrun by the hordes of the undead army, while they still look for ammunition and more guns, every gun shop they break into, all ammo and firearms have been taken and Chief's hope dims.  
**

**Chapter 2, Back to reality  
**  
New York city. It's quiet, to quiet, not a zombie groan or a crow cawing. No lights fill the streets, everything is dark. A dim light pears through the darkness, Master Chief's head light. It's been a week since the orbital warrior entered the world of the undead. He walks slowly through the dark, BR ready to shoot any ghoul that lurks in the shadows. He opens a door to a warehouse, a canned food warehouse, the electricity still works. Chief knew that because the lights were still on in the windowless compound. Seven undead stand there, looking at Master Chief, peering into his soul. He quickly dispatched the slow moving maggot bags, with bullet to the brain. Each one's head blew up into a red blooded, gory mist. All the ghouls dropped to the ground, motionless.

"Cortana?" Chief said with a gruff voice.  
"Yeah Chief?" Cortana replied.  
"Run the scan again, I want to see if any S.H.I.E.L.D tech is around here."  
"But Chief, I ran the scan 20 times in the past week, what makes you think anything would be here?"  
"Just do it!" Chief barked at her. Cortana scoffed and ran the scan. The scan had no results. Chief went in the employees lounge to sleep for the night.

The next morning the sun go's through the window in the lounge and hits Chief in the eyes. He gets up and put's his helmet back on, and looks outside to see the streets. They were not that filled, he only saw about 50 undead. He exits the building through the back door and sees much more ghouls than the front side, "At least 500." he thought to himself. He gets a frag grenade ready, pulls the pin and throws it 50 yards, into a convertible. The vehicle explodes from the grenade blast and all the zombies go to the flaming car to see what the commotion is about. Chief takes the opportunity to run to the next building.  
"Cortana run a scan for any tech in a 50 mile radius."  
"Chief! I found the _Forward unto dawn_! Its 47 miles north of here. Chief replied,  
"We can get there by the end of the day!"  
"You better hurry then." Cortana said with a joyful tone in her voice.

Master Chief heads north with one goal in mind, (Get back home) He hurry's to a nearby building and observes his surroundings. The smoke from the Dawn could be seen from Chief's view. He was about to advance until he saw a man in a red, blue, and white outfit with shield on his left arm. Chief looked down his sights and saw the colorful figure eating the brains of a dead person, (while scoping out the area, to make sure know disturbs his meal). Chief was a good 50 yards away from the beast. He aimed down his sight getting ready to fire, he was lining up the shot and he pulled the trigger. CLICK. He was out of ammo and dropped the rifle and got his M6C out of its holster, when he realizes that that the colored figure fled into the shadows. He drew his handgun stepping closer to the corpse. He looks up and the colored figure threw his shield at him, knocking his gun out of his hands. The zombie then said,  
"I recognize the sound of an empty rifle clicking any day!" Master Chief pulled out his combat knife and charged the ghoul. He flipped over him and slashed and stabbed but the shield wielder blocked every strike. He then kicked the helmet off Chief while giving him a bloody nose. The zombie then said, "I love the smell of fresh blood!"  
Master Chief kicked him while he was boasting of the smell of blood. He dropped the shield and landed on his back. Chief then impaled him through the chest with a lead pipe he found lying around, his blood sprayed everywhere and he was stuck to the pavement. Chief then bashed the zombie's head with the zombie's shield. He struck and struck till all that was left of the cap's head was a pile of broken skull, spilled brain, and blood. The shield was drenched in the captain's blood. Chief then put his helmet back on and continued north.

"Cortana, how far are we from the Dawn.  
"Not too far, only 16 miles left, look the smoke is getting thicker."  
"Finally, some good news. Hopefully the armory is still in-tact."  
"If it is, get a stealth module." Cortana said with stern voice.  
"How far are we?" Chief asked.  
" Seven miles."

Chief sprinted to a building, and climbed the fire escape to get to the roof. Once he was up there he could see _Forward unto Dawn_. Chief grinned beneath his helmet. He then started to climb back down. When arrived he took a back ally to avoid the undead horde. He stumbles unto a pack of 20 ghouls. Chief knew that gunshots would attract the others and he flipped his M6C. He then struck the first zombie with grip of his handgun, making a gigantic hole in the marauder's skull. Blood and brain spilled on the floor and splashed on his armor. He repeated this process for every zombie in the ally way. By the time he was done the front side of his armor was drenched in blood, brain, and skull particles. The stench was unbearable, but he was used to the smell of rotting corpses, from his years of service in the UNSC. He advances to a nearby U.S field issued tank. He hops inside and see's 3 rotting soldiers, three rifles, and three hand guns. He takes a rifle and all the ammo he can find. He looks around, and he grins. The 105mm projectiles were still on the rack. Chief opens the chamber to the 105mm L52 cannon and loads a round. He drives to the middle of the zombie infested street, running over ghouls and squishing them like rotten tomatoes. He fires he fires the round and it obliterates 40 zombies in a cloud of fire, and charred bits of zombies. He repeats this till the rack was empty. No zombie was left standing. He continues to drive till he is about 50 yards away from the crashed ship. He approaches the ship cautiously, and readies his new rifle he found in the tank. He tears a piece of metal off the ship that had a hole in it, and goes in. He runs through the hallway looking for the com station. Then he realizes that the com station was with the front end of the Dawn. Chief then focuses on the armory, which he knows is on this part of the ship. He finds the armory and busted the door open. Most of the guns were intact. He drops the rifle he found in the tank, and picks up a UNSC, standard issue BR. He takes all he can carry and exists the Dawn. When he does he sees Ironman, hands ready to fire. Chief exclaims, "You!"

**To be continued. I hope you guys liked the chapter, if you have any questions, comments or suggestions leave a review, it will help me a lot, after all I am a new writer. I will post the third chapter in the next week or so, but until then, see you later guys and girls. **


	3. Chapter 3, Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Marvel zombies, Halo and all its characters belong to Bungie, while Marvel zombies and all its characters belong to Marvel. I am not making any profit from this story, it is just for fun. In this chapter Chief runs into Ironman as he exits what remains of the frigate **_**Forward unto dawn**_**, and tries to find S.H.I.E.L.D and if it even exists anymore. **

**Chapter 3, Friend or Foe**

Ironman's hands were aimed at Chief's head, while he returns the favor with his BR. Ironman stepped back three feet and lowered his hands, Chief did the same. Ironman's mask retracted and Stark said,

"You left me in that building to die, you son of a bitch!" Chief then said,  
"I thought you were dead, I would have never left you there if I knew you were alive."  
"It usually helps if you check the pulse!" Stark yelled at him. Chief then said,  
"I apologize for not checking your pulse. Are we done here."  
"No we're not. What are you doing here anyway."  
"This is my ship, were the pod came from."

Stark looked at the massive half-ship and took a picture with a small camera that popped out of the side of his helmet. Stark then started to fly.

"Where are you going?" Chief said, he then replied,  
"That's classified, I got to go." Chief followed the flying Ironman to a large cruiser.

"Cortana, run a scan, is that the helicarrier ?" Chief said with a curious tone. Cortana responded,  
"Yep, that's it."  
"I thought it would be bigger." Chief said. Cortana chuckled and said,  
"Just wait." Almost immediately after she said that, there was a loud rumbling noise, coming from the helicarrier. Chiefs eyes widened when he saw the helicarrier float out of the harbor and turn invisible.

Chief grinned and before he could say anything he heard moans and groans behind him, and quickly turned around. At least 1000 undead stumble and limp their way towards Chief. He puts his BR on his back and ran. He would have jumped in the water but the armor would just weigh him down.

He ran into a city block, 30 zombies standing, not a problem for him. He easily by passes the stragglers, and they become the front of the horde chasing him. Chief did not worry, he could run 50 miles per hour and had almost impenetrable power armor.

He makes a sharp turn into a construction site and jumps into a ditch. He catch's his breath and looks up. Luckily they didn't see him turn, and they continued to limp, thinking that he was still ahead. He gets out of the ditch and enters a unfinished building to sleep for the night.

He passes through the door way, rifle ready and he looks around. He heads up stairs and walks to the top floor. Chief removes his helmet and places it beside himself. He wakes up the next morning and looks below. An older man wearing a purple cape, talking to a young man and women. The young man was wearing a blue outfit with a with a silver lighting bolt going down his chest. The women was wearing a crimson corset with a red cape.

Then they started to approach the building. Chief put on his helmet and prepared for combat. As the three climb the stairs, Chief listens to their conversation.

"Father please put your feelings aside, S.H.I.E.L.D is our only hope!" The old man then said,

"Silence girl! S.H.I.E.L.D is my enemy, I will not beg them to take me in like a whipped dog! Then the young man said,

"Father you should listen to Wanda."

"Pietro stop your whining!" Pietro smirked and then smiled at Wanda. Chief could hear them walking, they had one more floor left till they reached Chief. They then reached the top floor, Chief was hiding behind a pile of stacked wood. He peaks his head out and watch's the three go into the back room. Chief hadn't noticed the room the other night.

Chief slowly walks to door and looks through the door. His rifle gets pulled from him by a unearthly force and he begins to float. He couldn't move in his own armor. The old man steps to him and says,

"I felt the metal of your armor from the moment I entered the building. Who are and where did you come from!" The old man tossed the rifle to Pietro, and the he sets it on a table nearby. Chief looks around with his eyes and spots something that says Stark on it. It was a super computer.

The old man said,

"You have not answered my question! Speak!" The old man then tightened his fist and Chiefs armor began to bend and Chief screamed in pain. Magneto smiled, Wanda than said,

"Father release him!" Magneto looked at her and released then released the soldier. He fell to his knees and looked up.

"The name is Master Chief." He said with a pained voice. The old man then said,

"My name is Magneto, the lady is Scarlet Witch and the young man is Quicksilver. Where did you come from Master Chief?" He then rose and then told his story, of how he got here and the super zombies he faced. He then asked,

"Magneto, can restore my armor to its original state?" Magneto chuckled then said,

"Of course my good man." He then restored his armor to its original state. Chief then said to Quicksilver,

"Hey kid, pass me the rifle." Quicksilver tossed him the gun and then said,

"So you want to find S.H.I.E.L.D huh, we would like to come along." Magneto gave Quicksilver an expression of anger and disappointment. Chief nodded his head 'yes' and then said,

"Pack up your things, were going to find Stark." Scarlett Witch smiled at Chief. Chief then lead them out of the building and in to an ally way. He was leading the group when he asked Cortnana,

"Run a scan in a 50 mile radius for any moving Stark tech." Cortana replied with,

"Are you sure you trust these people, the old man almost crushed you in your own armor!"

"I know, but they know this world better than either of us." Cortana sighed then said,

"Alright, I hope your right." Chief then replied,

"I know I'm right."

Chief and the meta- human family were following a trace on Stark. They turned a corner and saw an infected Juggernaut eating the through a large hole in Stark's armor, he pulled out his intestines and was slurping on it like a straw in a strawberry smoothie.

They were hidden from the infected behemoth, until Scarlett Witch in tears. Quicksilver tried to silence her but the Juggernaut heard them. The Juggernaut ended his feast and looked at the four and gave a blood filled smile.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The Juggernaut that was eating Stark was not the ones from the cod games, it was the super villain, from the X-men comics. I'd like to thank mcknight93 and Logan GC for giving me good tips on how to write a story, and I strongly recommend you look up mcknight93 and Logan GC's stories. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4, Retrieval

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Marvel Zombies, Halo and all its characters belong to Bungie, while Marvel Zombies and all its characters belong to Marvel. I am not making any profit from this story, it is just for fun. In this chapter, Chief and his new found companions run into the mighty Juggernaut, and they might have finally found S.H.I.E.L.D. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 4, Retrieval**

The Juggernaut slowly gets up from eating Stark's mangled body, and starts to run at the four. Magneto tried to crush him under his own armor, but then he suddenly remembered, that his armor wasn't magnetized. He them yelled,

"Run, you fools!" Quicksilver picked up his father and sister, and quickly escaped. Chief sighed then started to fire upon the giant, clad in red armor. He merely laughed at such an action, and continued. Chief was impressed and ran.

Scarlet witch said,

"We can't just leave him there, he'll die!" Magneto looked at her and said,

"As long as your safe, darling." Scarlet witch tripped Quicksilver, and they fell on top of each other. She then said,

"If you won't help, I will." She then began to fly to Chief, her family naturally followed her. Chief was running for two minutes know, and began to grow tired. He did a back flip off a wall and he landed behind Juggernaut, and opened fire under the backside of his helmet.

The monster clenched his head as the bullets ricocheted in his helmet. Chief heard pinging sounds from inside his helmet, and blood gushed out of his mouth, ears, eyes and noise, as he fell to the ground. The three turned the corner to see Master Chief has bested the beast.

Scarlet witch smiled and looked at her father, giving him a "I told you he was good!" face. Magneto grinned at the sight of the fallen behemoth, and said,

"I never should have doubted you my friend." Chief then replied,

"I know." Quicksilver had a smile on his face till an infected Daredevil chomped on his neck and tore out his jugular vein and his trachea in the process. He grasped his neck and tried to scream, but instead coughed up blood. Daredevil then tore off his head and chomped on his skull.

Magneto was furious and tore out the metal support beams from the building behind the monster and it collapsed on the ghoul and what remained of Quicksilver, a pool of blood escaped the fallen building. Scarlet witch hugged her father and burst into tears. A tear rolled down Magneto's cheek.

Chief gave his condolences and told them it's time to go before the others come. Scarlet witch rubbed her eyes and went with Chief, Magneto hesitated then followed the two. They moved through another ally way, making haste. Chief then said to Cortana,

"Run a scan for any S.H.I.E.L.D tech."

"Alright Chief, my scanners say that S.H.I.E.L.D tech is 20 miles southwest of you're position."

"Thanks Cortana, tell me when were there, it's getting dark. I'm going to find some shelter.

"Alright, be careful Chief."

The three went into an old building that was a banded for 30 years. Chief entered first, rifle ready. He told Cortana to perform a life scan in the building. Nothing living is in the building. They climb up the stairs to the top floor. Chief takes lookout while Scarlet witch and Magneto sleep.

Around 4:30 in the morning, Scarlet witch wakes up and looks at Master Chief. He was still pacing back and forth. She walks up to him and says,

"What's your name? Your real name." Chief looked at her and removed his helmet.

"John." Chief said. Scarlet witch said,

"My name is Wanda Maximoff." She said with a smile. She then looked into his eyes and said,

"You have beautiful eyes John." She then ran her hand through his hair (which has grown when he was cryonic sleep) and kissed him. John's eyes were opened in shock but then he closed them and put his arms around her waist. He then stopped her then smiled and said,

"Not here." Wanda nodded and sat down in a chair and began to fall asleep. For the first time in his life, he was in love. This was an awkward felling, and something he never felt before. He was trained not feel emotion and didn't know what to do.

He puts on his helmet and Cortana says,

"You dog, you!" In a playful voice.

"What?" Chief said with embarrassment in his voice.

"I saw what you did there!"

"Just go to sleep mode." He said once again with embarrassment. He kept on watching the door, making sure no one enters. The next morning they exit the building and pursued the S.H.I.E.L.D tech indicator. They were 5 miles away from the beacon. Walking, all day made Wanda and her father tired.

Wanda and her father were sitting on a large crate that contained old furniture. Chief was keeping lookout, until he heard people talking and said,

"Get down from there people are coming." They crouched next to him and listened.

"Hey web-head, what are we looking for again?" A man with a deep voice asked. A younger man replied with,

"Were looking for a S.H.I.E.L.D com link that Natasha dropped when she was running from those damn undead super-freaks."

Chief knew that they were agents and followed them silently with his company trailing behind him. The men were superhero's, judging by their outfits. The older man was wearing a yellow suit with black horns, while the younger one was wearing a red, blue outfit with a spider on his back.

Chief had his BR ready just in case the hero's get physical. They turned left into a infested city street and quickly took cover. The man in the yellow said,

"I'll distract them and you get the com link, alright." The man in red nodded his head 'yes' and waited for the older one to make his move. The man in yellow charged at the undead, and suddenly three blades came out of each of his hands and he started slashing. Blood and guts spilled on the floor and he was cutting heads in three's.

He was drenched in blood and yelled "Now!" the com link was exposed and the man in red webbed it to him and told him he got it. The man in yellow kept on killing, he was covered in blood and rotting organs. Master Chief put the rifle to the young man's head and said, "Lead me to S.H.I.E.L.D!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review, suggestion or comment, because I love feedback. Chapter 5 will come out soon, most likely in a couple of days, but until then see you guys later. **


	5. Chapter 5, Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Marvel Zombies, Halo and all its characters belong to Bungie, while Marvel Zombies and all its characters belong to Marvel. I am not making any profit from this story, it is just for fun. Sorry for the wait. In this chapter Master Chief stumbles upon Spiderman and Wolverine, and they try to get them to lead the three to S.H.I.E.L.D. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 5, Trust **

Master Chief's BR was pointed straight at Spiderman's head. He slowly turns around and looks down the barrel of the gun. He then does a back flip, kicking the rifle out of his hands and swings away. Chief quickly pulls out his M6C and fires, Wanda pushes the gun away and says,

"He's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, we need him!" Chief looks at her and nods. Wolverine was still slashing hundreds of undead and laughing like a mad man. When he finished he looked at the three and charged. Magneto raised his hand and Wolverine started to float.

Magneto smiled and then said,

"Did you forget that you have metal bones?" Magneto said with a chuckle. Wolverine looked at the old man and said,

"I figured at your old age, your powers would disappear." He said with a smirk. Magneto was not smiling, and he then tightened his fist. Wolverine screamed with pain. Wanda looked at her father and said,

"Release him! He could lead us to S.H.I.E.L.D." Wolverine then said,

"Sorry, but your father psychotic!" Magneto once again tightened his fist. Master Chief then said,

"Listen we need to find S.H.I.E.L.D, I can get us out of this hell." Wolverine then said to Master Chief,

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

"People call me Master Chief." Wolverine had a puzzled look on his face then said to Magneto,

"I'll bring you guys to S.H.I.E.L.D, but the old man stays." Wanda then said,

"He's my father, I'm not leaving him!" Wolverine sighed then said,

"Alright, I'll bring all of you." Magneto smiled and released Wolverine from his grip. Wolverine than said,

"We better get started then." The three followed him into a manhole cover. The stench was appalling, Wanda and her father were gagging while Wolverine and Chief kept walking.

They approached a lit area, a big wall made of debris and spare junk stood high, men in blue jump suits patrolled the wall and one of them said,

"It's Wolverine!" Another man then said,

"Stop right there! You brought Magneto, he is wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D! Who is that man in the green armor?" Wolverine looks at the man and said,

"His name is Master Chief, Magneto is very useful and he agreed to be watched 24 hours every day." The man lowered his rifle and told a man to open the gate. The debris gate opened slowly and the four entered.

Men and women in blue jump suits pointed guns at Magneto and Master Chief. Wolverine gave them a look, and they lowered their guns. The man in a red and blue outfit, mask off. Walks out of a tent and said,

"That's the bastard that shot!" (While pointing at Master Chief). Wolverine then says,

"Calm down web-head, he has an idea to get us out of here." Spiderman walks away angered. Wolverine then says,

"That's Spiderman, you can call him Peter." Chief took off his helmet and then said,

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D had a helicarrier ?" Wolverine looked at him and said,

"They do, this is ground base." John then says,

"Where is my tent?" Wolverine said,

"Talk to Natasha." John walked over to where he was pointing. He saw her talking and said,

"My name is John, it's nice to meet you." Natasha looked at him and said,

"That's nice, what do want?"

"Somewhere to sleep, would be nice." Natasha looked at an empty tent and said,

"I hope you don't mind sharing with Wanda." John smirked and said,

"No I do not." He walked to the tent and saw Wanda sitting on an old bed, with worn out springs. He then said,

"I'll sleep on the floor." Wanda chuckled and said,

"Don't be silly, take off the armor and sleep on the bed with me." John took off his armor and sat on the bed. The springs creaked and the frame bent. Wanda was chuckling under her breath, and started to nod off. John felt stupid, but he was tired, and laid next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Wanda woke up and John and his armor were gone. She walked out of the tent and was walking around the camp. Master Chief was walking and said to Cortana,

"Scan for S.H.I.E.L.D tech."

"S.H.I.E.L.D com links are everywhere."

"That's good to know Cortana. Maybe we can intercept one of the signals and find the helicarrier." Cortana hacked into all com links and said,

"Alright, all com links have been hacked, I'm just waiting for a call now." Master Chief walked to Natasha and said,

"I need to get to the helicarrier, is there any way I can?" Natasha looked at him and said,

"I don't you, and I don't trust you, it might take a while before you can go to our head of operations." Chief sighed then said,

"I understand, but I know a way to get out of this world, and S.H.I.E.L.D has the tech to go to deep space." Natasha looked confused then said,

"How do know we have that sort of tech?

"I have resources." Chief said with a stern voice. Natasha looked at him and said,

"Alright, if you can do me something, I'll bring you to HQ."

"Fine, what do I need to do?" Natasha then explained,

"We lost a Stark super computer and need it for our space tech, if you can get us that computer, you can visit HQ." Master Chief nodded and said,

"Where is the computer?"

"This tracker should lead you to it, any questions." Chief took the tracker and grabbed his rifle, and told the man one of the guards to open the gate. He walks out, alone this time.

"Cortana, track this signal, this is the key to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Can you trust these people Chief, that Natasha girl seems not happy with you and they got some heavy guns. They will probably kill you and take the computer!"

"Have more faith Cortana."

Chief climbed out of the manhole cover and stumbled upon hundreds of zombies, each one looking at him, his eyes widen and he ready's his grenade.

**To be continued...**

**I hope you guys liked the story. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I had serious writers block. Leave a comment, suggestion or review, I'll see you guys later, until then bye. **


	6. Chapter 6, the Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Marvel Zombies, Halo and all its characters belong to Bungie, while Marvel Zombies and all its characters belong to Marvel. I am not making any profit from this story, it is just for fun. Sorry for the long wait, writers block is the worse. In this chapter, Master Chief is tasked with finding an S.H.I.E.L.D super computer but he runs into a little problem. **

**Chapter 6, The Task**

Master Chief threw the grenade out of the manhole cover, and closed it quickly. The explosion took out 5 zombies, and blood dripped into the holes and crevices of the cover and onto his armor. Chief jumped down from the latter and continues going forward, looking for an alternate escape. He asks Cortana,

"How far before the next cover?"

"My scanners say, about a mile ahead," Chief sprinted to the next cover and pried it open. He popped his head out to see if anyone was there. The ghouls were all focusing on the other cover. He got out of the sewer and put the cover back on. Master Chief quickly ran and cut across corners. He then asked,

"Where is the super computer?"

"About 30 and half miles north, just go straight." Chief smiled and continued. 27 miles left, Chief heard a sound and entered the convenient store where the sound came from. He entered, muzzle ready, finger on the trigger. He walks in the store and scans the area. He heard a quick shuffle behind him and spins, shooting 3 rounds in the process. It pierced the chest of an infected Punisher.

The beast looked at his wound and smiled, then lifted to M-16A4's with extended magazines, laser sights and muzzle flash compensators. Impressive machinery, the ghoul opened fire on Master Chief. He only smiled under his helmet as a yellow aura encircled his armor and the puny 5.56 round ricochet off his massive armor. The infected Punisher looked confused as his magazines emptied.

Master Chief raised his gun to the ghouls face and popped off 3-round burst, leaving the undead with a missing cranium as blood and brain matter stain the wall behind him and splash off Chief's armor. Chief felt his training coming back into his mind as he bolted out the door and followed the beacon to the computer.

For a while he neglected his superior UNSC training and only worried about Scarlett Witch. He runs faster and for longer durations when he's not thinking about her. He followed the beacon to an underground S.H.I.E.L.D base. He popped open the manhole cover and jumped down onto a hatch that S.H.I.E.L.D inscribed on it. With his Spartan strength he opened it.

As he opened the hatch, a familiar stench of rotting corpses filled his nostrils. He jumped down and readied his BR. The stench came from dead bodies not zombies. The base was untouched by the plague. From the look of the bodies, they most likely died of starvation.

Chief turned on his head light and ventured the large underground base. He then asked Cortana,

"Which corridor leads to the beacon?" Cortana ran a quick scan and said,

"Take the east corridor." Chief looked east and followed her instruction. He came across a room and asked Cortana,

"Is this it?"

"That's right Chief, now open the door and snatch the computer." He did exactly that. He opened the door and grabbed the computer. He exited the underground bunker and set for the sewer. It was late, so Chief decided to rest in a nearby building.

As he entered the building he heard the very recognizable sound of undead moaning. He didn't want to attract others so he used the butt of his rifle to smash their heads in. One by one the undead tried to attack, but before they could even swing their arm, Master Chief crushed their heads, leaving brain matter, shattered skull and blood all over the walls and floor.

Once all the ghouls were dead, he went to the roof to rest. He takes his helmet off and laid it beside his rifle. The next morning he was awakened by the sound gun fire. He got up and put his helmet back on and grabbed his rifle. He looks over the edge to see a man dancing around shooting ghouls in the head, wearing a red jumpsuit with black trimmings.

Master Chief looked confused as the masked moron jumped around shooting, slashing and stabbing all zombies around him. Chief grinned under his mask as the anti-hero killed ghouls. The masked man then said, "You can't kill the Deadpool! Bitches!" He then ran the building that Chief was on. Chief readied his rifle and pointed it at the door leading to the roof.

Deadpool broke down the door, saw Chief and said,

"Who the hell are you?" Chief answered gruffly,

"Master Chief, who are you?"

"They call me Deadpool, what are you doing here? I've never seen you before, are you an alien? Or a spaceman? Oooh ooh, or are you a Skrull?" Chief wanted to shoot him. He then replied,

"I'm none of that, I'm a UNSC Spartan." Deadpool tilted his head and replied,

"Ok, what does that mean?" Chief lowered his gun, this idiot wasn't a threat. He then pushed Deadpool out of the way and went down stairs. Deadpool followed him. Chief noticed and said,

"Why are following me?"

"Because you look strong and I get lonely sometimes, I only have the voices in my head to keep me company."

"Just leave me alone, I have stuff to do."

"I don't think so; I'm coming with you rather you like or not." Chief pointed a gun at Deadpool's head and replied,

"No you're not." Deadpool snickered and said,

"Take your best shot!" Chief pointed the rifle to his chest and let off a three round burst. The bullets ripped through him as if he was butter. Blood and muscle busted out of him and he went on his knees and said,

"NO! My intestines, oh my spleen, OH! My lasagna! The pain" He then started to laugh and got back to his feet and said,

"You can't kill me, I'm the fricken Deadpool!" He burst into laughter and hugged the green giant. Master Chief quickly pushed him off and noticed that his wounds healed. Chief was speechless and only stared at him. Deadpool then said,

"Hey green guy, you okay?" Master Chief shook his head and questioned,

"What are you?" Deadpool chuckled and said,

"I'm the fuckin Deadpool!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story, sorry for the extremely long wait, I appreciate ant comments, reviews and questions, I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
